3deluxe
__INDEX__ 3deluxe – transdisciplinary design ist eine deutsche Designagentur, die international auf den Feldern der Architektur, Innenarchitektur, Grafik- und Mediendesign tätig ist. Die Gestaltergruppe wurde 1992 von vier Personen gegründet und wuchs bis 2010 auf 30 Mitglieder an. Hauptsitz ist Wiesbaden, Niederlassungen existieren in Hamburg und Shanghai (China). Wirken 3deluxe nutzt für seine Designarbeiten Techniken des Grafik- und Mediendesign, der Architektur und der Popkultur. Dabei sollen sich die Arbeiten durch Mischformen zweidimensionaler und dreidimensionaler Gestaltung auszeichnen, sogenannte „Multilayered Atmospheres“. Bei der Ausgestaltung von Räumen und Architekturen nutzt das Büro auch digitale Medien.Robert Mehl: Information in Form. Deutsche BauZeitschrift, 2006 Bekannt geworden ist das Büro durch Werke wie die Erlebniswelt Scape zum Thema Jugend und neue Medien auf der Expo 2000 in Hannover. In ihrem Selbstverstädnis ist ein Das Konzept der Architektur ist dabei an die Bionik angelehnt: Prinzipien der Natur sollen mit den Möglichkeiten der Computersimulation verbunden werden, die sogenannte ‚Genetic Architecture'. In einem architekturtheoretischen Essay aus dem Jahr 2009 stellte Ryszard Sliwka die Bedeutung von 3deluxe als Vertreter dieses Architekturstils heraus, der möglicherweise eine Verschiebung von rein menschzentrierten Grundannahmen hin zu einer Empfindsamkeit anzeigen könne, die vom Wachstum organischer Systeme inspiriert sei. Prof. Ryszard Sliwka, Cambridge, Ontario (CA): Genetic Architecture. On the Interpretation of Architecture. Applied Interpretation. In: Wolkenkuckucksheim. Vol. 13, No. 1, May 2009 (online) Rezeption In dem von 3deluxe veröffentlichten Buch Transdisciplinary Approaches To Design heißt es über das Unternehmen: Projekte (Auswahl) thumb|Innenaufnahme aus dem [[Leonardo (Glas)|Leonardo glass cube]] thumb|Showbühne im [[Olympiastadion Berlin zur FIFA WM 2006]] * Corporate Architecture für Kaffee Partner in Osnabrück, 2012baunetz.de: Firmenzentrale Kaffee Partner, abgerufen am 4. Januar 2013 * Architekturforum Aedes: Einzelausstellung in Planung, Berlin, Oktober 2010 * Zeilgalerie: Redesign von In- und Exterior, Frankfurt 2009/2010 * Galerie Lumas: Kunstedition »Visionäre Architektur«, Berlin, November 2009[http://www.formfreu.de/2009/10/07/lumas__visionare-architektur__graft__3deluxe/ Ausstellung Visionäre Architektur], bei Lumas * The Space Las Vegas: Planung Showtheater mit Lounge, Bar, Coffeeshop, Ticketshop etc. 2009 * Museum für Moderne Kunst: Zusammenarbeit mit Andreas Gursky für Cocoon-Ausstellung von Andreas Gursky, Frankfurt 2008kunstaspekte.de: MMK Frankfurt zeigt Andreas Gusky: Cocoon, abgerufen am 17. August 2010 * Leonardo Glass Cube: Corporate Architecture in Bad Driburg-Herste. 2007Architekturteam 3deluxe (PDF; 1,4 MB) auf Leonardo Glass Cube * Circ - Corporate Experience: Corporate Design. 2008 * SalzZeitReise: Medial inszeniertes Besuchererlebnis im Salzbergwerk Berchtesgaden. 2007 * Abschlussfeier FIFA WM 2006: Design und Szenografie des Events im Olympiastadion Berlin. 2006 * Antriebe der Zukunft: Mobiler Ausstellungspavillon für DaimlerChrysler zum Thema nachhaltige Mobilität auf Tour durch Mercedes-Benz Center. 2006 * North Kiteboarding: Markenaufbau. Seit 2005 Ed. Julius Wiedemann: Brand Identity Now! Taschen Verlag, 2009, S. 148-151 * Football Globe Germany: Mobile Lichtskulptur auf internationaler Tournee. Tokyo, Paris, Mailand, Paris. 2005-2006 * CocoonClub: Club-, Restaurant- und Corporate Design für DJ Sven Väth in Frankfurt. 2004 Ed. Julius Wiedemann: Brand Identity Now! Taschen Verlag, 2009, S. 28-37 * Zeitraum / Space of Time: M-real Zanders Reflex Kalender 2004. Dreidimensionale Darstellung der Zeit in einem generisch konstruierten Raum. 2003 Siehe Anna Gerber and Anja Lutz: Influences. Die Gestalten Verlag, 2006, S. 121-122. * Fussball Globus – FIFA WM 2006: Multimediale Ausstellung auf Tournee durch die deutschen WM-Städte 2003-2006 * Cyberhelvetia: Multimediale Erlebniswelt für Credit Suisse auf der Schweizer Expo.02. 2002 * d’Fly: Store Design für Juweliergeschäft in Soho New York City. 2002 * Autostadt Atmosphere: Messeauftritt der Autostadt auf der IAA Frankfurt. 2001 * MTV Networks: Messeauftritt, Popkomm, Telemesse. 1999-2001 * Scape: Multimediale Erlebniswelt auf der Expo 2000 in Hannover. 2000 * Children of Berlin: Gruppenausstellung im P.S.1 Contemporary Art Center, NYC. 1999 * Speech-recognizing letterforms: MA-Project am Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design, London. 1998 Siehe Anna Gerber and Anja Lutz: Influences. Die Gestalten Verlag, 2006, S. 4.Emigre No. 51, 1999. , S. 14-21 (online) * Neue Räume – virtuelle und visionäre Welten: Thematische Inszenierung auf der Frühjahrsmesse. 1996 Quelle:Vor 2011: Realisierte Projekte 3deluxe auf BauNetz, abgerufen am 16. August 2010 Auszeichnungen und WettbewerbeAwards 3deluxe auf baunetz.de, abgerufen am 16. August 2010 ;2003 * ADC-Wettbewerb 2003 – Art Directors Club für Deutschland e.V., Kommunikation im Raum, Bronzemedaille, Cyberhelvetia ;2005 * Sinus - Systems Integration Award – Messe Frankfurt, Entertainment, CocoonClub * Gute Gestaltung 06 – DDC - Deutscher Designer Club e.V., Das Gute Netzwerk, Grand Prix, CocoonClub ;2006 * ADC Wettbewerb 2006 – Art Directors Club für Deutschland e.V., Kommunikation im Raum, Auszeichnung, Antriebe der Zukunft * Adam Award – FAMAB Fachverband Direkte Wirtschaftskommunikation e.V., Messestände bis 50 m², Silber, Antriebe der ZukunftMercedes Benz Center in Europa auf famab.de, abgerufen am 16. August 2010) ;2007 * DP3D - Der Deutsche Preis für 3-Dimensionalität, Unternehmensbauten, Goldene Flamme, Leonardo Glass Cube * Gute Gestaltung 07 – DDC - Deutscher Designer Club e.V., Raum, Goldmedaille, Leonardo Glass Cube * Eyes & Ears Awards 2007 Innovation und Effektivität – Eyes & Ears of Europe - Vereinigung für Design, Promotion und Marketing der audiovisuellen Medien e.V., Beste Vorspanngestaltung für nicht-fiktionales Programm, Auszeichnung, SF Leben LivePreisträger und Auszeichnungen (PDF; 143 kB) auf eeofe.de, abgerufen am 16. August 2010 ;2008 * AIT Best of Shop Architecture Award – AIT, 1. Platz, Leonardo Glass Cube * ADC Wettbewerb 2008 – Art Directors Club für Deutschland e.V., Kommunikation im Raum, Auszeichnung, Leonardo Glass Cube * iF communication design award – iF International Forum Design GmbH, Corporate Architecture, Gold, Leonardo Glass CubeLeonardo Glass Cube auf ifdesign.de, abgerufen am 16. August 2010 * iF communication design award – iF International Forum Design GmbH, Communication Design, Gold, Fiftyeight 3D WebsiteFiftyeight 3D Website auf ifdesign.de, abgerufen am 16. August 2010 * International Architecture Award – Chicago Athenaeum, European Centre for Architecture Art Design and Urban Studies, Best New Global Design, Leonardo Glass Cube * red dot design award – red dot GmbH & Co. KG, Information Design / Public Space, Best of the Best, Leonardo Glass Cube * The Ring - iC@ward – ICIAD - International Council of Interior Architects & Designers (China), Exhibition, Grand Award, Leonardo Glass Cube ;2009 * 1. Internationales Eyes & Ears Trailerfestival – Eyes & Ears of Europe - Vereinigung für Design, Promotion und Marketing der audiovisuellen Medien e.V. , Vorspann (Dokumentation, Feature & Reportage), SF DOKPreisträger (PDF; 112 kB) auf eeofe.de, abgerufen am 16. August 2010 Literatur * Ed. Julius Wiedemann: Brand Identity Now! Winning brands from around the world. Taschen Verlag, Köln, 2009, ISBN 978-3-8365-1584-9 * 3deluxe - Transdisciplinary Approaches To Design. Die Gestalten Verlag / FRAME Publishers, Berlin/Amsterdam, 2008, ISBN 978-3-89955-306-2. Experimentelles Buchdesign der zweiten 3deluxe-Werkmonografie * Andrej Kupetz (Rat für Formgebung / German Design Council): Designtrends: Designer in Deutschland. Goethe-Institut, August 2007 (online) * Robert Mehl: Information in Form. In: Deutsche BauZeitschrift. Nr. 12, 2006 (online) * Anna Gerber and Anja Lutz: Influences. A Lexicon of Contemporary Graphic Design. Die Gestalten Verlag, Berlin, 2006, ISBN 978-3-89955-152-5 * Frame - The Back Issue. The Essential Guide To Frame's First 50 Issues. Birkhäuser / Frame Publishers, Basel/Amsterdam 2006, ISBN 978-90-77174-50-0, S. 112-121 * Robert Klanten: 3deluxe Projects. Interior and Graphic Design. Die Gestalten Verlag, Berlin, 2003, ISBN 3-931126-82-X. Experimentelles Buchdesign der ersten 3deluxe-Werkmonografie * Karin Damrau, Anton Markus Pasing: Unschärferelationen. Experiment Raum. H.M. Nelte, Wiesbaden, 2002, ISBN 3-932509-09-9 Weblinks * Offizielle Internetpräsenz von 3deluxe Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Designbüro Kategorie:Deutsches Architekturbüro